Alphabetized Murder
by krisetchers
Summary: Everyone is dying alphebetically, but who is the cause? What kind of person would do this? Will it be stopped before it reaches Z?
1. A is for Amber

**Note: I do not own any characters in this story, although I wish I did. I made this fanfic but I'm sure that someone else had made a theme like this before, deaths according to the alphabet and stuff. This is my third fanfic, I hope you like this chapter!**

_**A is for anchor, amber, and alarm**_

_Dong!_ Rang the bell of the VFD Headquarters as Mr. Poe entered the door of his home. He had just come back from an important meeting discussing the matters of a new bank society, and was to arrive at the bank early the next morning.

"Polly?" he called out, not knowing where his wife was. He went over to his pantry and pulled out a can of olives. "Polly, are you here?"

"I guess not," said Mr. Poe to himself. Planning to go to bed early, he ate his dinner in a flash and proceeded to go up the stairs.

Suddenly there was an alarm coming from the living room. "Huh?" said Mr. Poe and he went downstairs to the place where the ringing was. There was an amber clock that was ringing so much that it looked as if it would fall, so Mr. Poe simply stopped the ringing.

What he didn't see was the string attached to the button that triggered a hole in the ceiling to open up. An anchor hit his head and cracked his skull, causing him to fall to the ground.

The next morning, Hector was sent to Mr. Poe's house to make sure he was coming to the bank. Surprisingly the door was open.

"Mr. Poe, you're late," said Hector, but then noticed Mr. Poe on the ground next to an anchor. His head was smeared with blood and his face in a twist of blow. "Mr. Poe!" exclaimed Hector in shock.

There were police and people an hour later at his house. "I can't believe it!" said Violet. "Someone killed Mr. Poe!"

Isadora nodded. "It seemed like an intended trap." Klaus also nodded.

"What happened to my husband?" asked Polly who arrived, but the police just pulled her away from the house. People were confused and talking all over the place. "Who's dead?" asked Jerome.

"All VFD members!" called out Kit. "Tonight we will have a meeting at our house discussing this matter."

* * *

**Please review! I'm beginning to work on the next chapter.**


	2. B is for Bathroom

**My second chapter is here on the first day. I hope you enjoy it!**

**_B is for bathroom, bomb, and burnt_**

Everyone was sitting in rows in the auditorium of Hotel Snicket, while Lemony and Kit were on the stage.

"Tonight we will hold a funeral for Arthur Poe, for being a great volunteer. But what confuses me is that none of us are enemies anymore! We made a treaty last month declaring everyone part of the good VFD!" said Kit. "Even Count Olaf had agreed!"

"It's true," snorted Count Olaf from the front row.

"But Mr. Poe's death was certainly intentioned by someone," continued Kit. "We're pretty sure it wasn't an accident."

"How do you know?" asked Quigley from the back.

"Because," said Kit, "there was an alarm clock which had a trap, which made an anchor crush his head." Everyone started whispering in shock, while Polly burst into tears.

"The person who did this shall be brought to justice!" exclaimed Frank. "It's illegal to kill someone, unless they were trying to kill you."

"But tonight," said Kit, "We will all stay in this hotel to prevent the murderer from possibly coming in. Security guards will be guarding outside the hotel and making sure no one enters. I hope all of you brought your luggage."

"Luggage?" said Esme. "You never told us about luggage! No one brought luggage!"

"Even I forgot," admitted Kit. "But in the closets are clothes from other people before, and you could wear those if you like. Any questions?"

"How long will we stay here?" said Charles.

"When we know it's safe to go back to your own houses," answered Lemony. The crowd started to murmur in disbelief and confusion.

"Okay, everyone, your room will be given according to this list," said Kit. "For the 2nd floor: In Room 1, Josephine Anwhistle. Room 12, Phil and Sir. Room 17, Vice Principal Nero. Room 8, the Baudleires. On the 3rd floor: In Room 5, Hal and Bruce---"

"Can I use the restroom?" asked Bruce from the 3rd row of seats. Kit nodded, and Bruce got out of his seat and went to the bathroom in the lobby.

The reason of going to the restroom was to smoke a cigar. Knowing that there was a cigarette machine in the bathroom, he was about to insert his five dollars into the machine, but noticed a single cigarette at the bottom where the packs of cigarettes come out.

"What the heck, I only need one cigar," sighed Bruce, and he picked up the cigar. He took out his lighter and lit the cigarette, then blew on it.

There was an explosion from the lobby bathroom. Everyone in the auditorium suddenly stopped talking. "What was that?" asked Captain Widdershins.

"I'll go check," said Kit. "No, I'll go," said Lemony. "It came from the men's bathroom."

So Lemony went down along with Captain Widdershins to the lobby and opened the door of the restroom. The place was filled with ashes and smoke, and the marble on the walls were partially destroyed. But on the floor was the body of Bruce, crippled and burnt. The cigar was a bomb.

"Oh no!" shouted Captain Widdershins in shock. They ran over to him but found no pulse and noticed that his skin was still burning and his face was burnt to crisp. They both knew what had happened. The two of them walked back to the auditorium to the expecting crowd of people.

"He's dead," said Lemony. "From a cigar bomb."

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I will update as fast as I could! Please review!**


	3. C is for Cookie

**This is the third chapter, with another kill. I hope you don't mind of a kid dies!**

* * *

**_C is for cookie, cupboard, and choked_**

The volunteers were shocked and shouting all over the place. "Please, everyone keep calm!" shouted Kit. "The bathroom lobby will be closed for the next few days, while our guards will take care of it."

"Was it a trap from the killer?" asked Fernald, the hook-handed man.

"I think it was," said Captain Widdershins, and murmur spread among the crowds.

"I can't believe another person died," said Duncan to the Baudelaires. "How is it possible?"

"Do you think the killer has gotten into the hotel?" asked Klaus.

"Now, just because a person died doesn't mean this was done by the killer in any way," assured Kit. "I agree," agreed Justice Strauss.

"Now everyone, grab your keys and head to your room. Be sure to close all windows and lock all doors," said Kit, and everyone stood up and went to their door.

"Here's our room," said Violet to her siblings as they approached Room 8. They opened the door to reveal a not-so-bad room with two beds, a room for a bathroom, a closet, and a TV.

"I don't feel well with the fact that there's a killer on the loose in this place," said Klaus. "He might have snuck into this hotel already."

"Maybe not," said Sunny, trying to stay on the good side,and she walked over to the bed.

Meanwhile, Sir was getting upset in Room 12.

"What kind of room is this?" yelled Sir. "It's horrendous!"

"But boss," said Phil, "At least we have a bed, and a killer on the loose is kind of fun because we get to play 'Guess the Killer'!

Sir opened up the closet and saw women's attire. "What the fudging hell is this!" he exclaimed in disgust.

Eleven rooms away Aunt Josephine sat on her bed in fear, afraid that she may fall out the window if she tried to close it. She had survived the leeches, but would not survive for the rest of the night.

Right above her on the next floor was Charles, watching TV and writing notes about the lumber mill at the same time. "Gosh, this place is too hot!" he exclaimed, and he opened the window.

Two rooms away were Carmelita Spats and Esme Squalor. "Honey," said Esme, "I need a nice bath. Just don't go out and just watch TV." Esme went into the shower and closed the door.

"Bang bang!" Carmelita squealed as she watched an Indian movie. "I need food!" she exclaimed and started to open a cupboard looking for food. She later found apaper bag of chocolate cookies, which had a note attached to it.

"Eat some Carmelita" the note said.

"Of coarse I'll eat, you dumb note!" she said. She picked up a cookie and ate it.

"Yummy!" she exclaimed. As the crumbs were about to go down her throat, Carmelita felt something weird. The crumbs started to inflate and expand. "Mmm mmm!" cried Carmelita, unable to breath. The crumbs expanded more, as Carmelita tried to cough them out, but they were stuck in her throat and expanded. Her face was turning blue as her neck started to get larger, then burst. At her last seconds she tried to open the bathroom door.

"La la la!" sang Esme, opening the bathroom door in a long robe. "Tee lee lee…AHHHH!" she shrieked. "AHHHHH!" On the floor was Carmelita, her face purple and her neck split open with the deflated crumbs coming out. Esme shrieked and ran to the main door of the room to get out. But it was locked.

* * *

**I'm updating way too fast so I won't update anymore for the day. Please don't forget to review.**


	4. D is for Dolphins

**Thanks for reviewing people! I decided to make a fourth chapter for the letter D. D for Duncan!**

**_D is for dolphins, dials, and drowning_**

"What on earth?" shouted Mrs. Bass. She heard Esme's cries of horror from next door.

"Will you be quiet? I'm listening to the Equation Channel!" Mrs. Bass hollered against the wall.

"Get me out!" screamed Esme. "Get me out! There's a dead person!" She pounded her hands against the door and wall.

"Shut the hell up!" hollered Mrs. Bass. She went back to watching.

"Do you think that the Banana Culinary Arts Program is on yet?" said Mr. Remora, slowly chewing on a banana. "It's at 7:30," said Mrs. Bass, and she kept watching.

Above them in Room 45 on the 4th floor were Frank and Ernest Denouement. "Why doesn't the TV turn on?" asked Frank, trying to look at the wires in the back.

"You should ask the customer service room, Room 49," said Ernest, referring to Kit Snicket's room. Frank went to the door and tried to open it, but he couldn't.

"It's locked!" he cried, trying to pull it open. Ernest tried for himself and couldn't open it. "What happened to the door?" he asked. They ended up fixing the TV themselves.

In room 41, Isadora and Duncan were discussing Mr. Poe's and Bruce's deaths. "It seems frightening and obvious that there are other traps in this hotel," said Isadora. "But I think we'll all be safe."

"Let me go check the bathtub," said Duncan, and he went into the bathroom.

Unlike the other rooms, Room 41's tub was larger than the others. The tub was a huge circle, five feet in diameter and went down about six feet, making it a sort of swimming pool instead of a tub. To fill the water, the water came from the bottom of the tub out of a pipe. There was a sliding lid that covered the tub when not in use, and on the floor of the tub were pictures of dolphins that were of different colors.

Duncan looked at it for a while and tried to turn the dial to shut the water. He could see that it wasn't stopping, so he reached down into the tub to feel the pipe where the water was coming out from.

Suddenly, a type of swing that looked like a trapeze fell from the bathroom ceiling and hit him in the back, causing him to fall into the huge tub.

With a splash, he fell into the tub head first in surprise, not knowing what had hit him. He plunged all the way to the bottom. Then the lid for the tub suddenly closed and locked, making him trapped.

It was useless for Duncan to try to call for help as he tried to slide the lid off in panic. His last memory was seeing the colorful dolphins at the bottom of the tub.

After 20 minutes, Isadora was wondering why her brother was taking so long, so she opened the bathroom door. There was a trapeze hanging from the middle of the room, and she saw that the lid of the tub was closed and overflowing with water, red water.

"Duncan!" she cried in shock. She unlocked the lid of the tub and slid it open. Duncan's body rose to the top, dead and drowned. She screamed in tears and fainted.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was a bit confusing if you didn't get it just read it over. Thanks for reading and post a review to help me out in the next chapter!E is for...**


	5. E is for Emerald

**Stuff get more violent as someone isdevoured by an animal with Amlain Endangerment. Enjoy!**

**_E is for Emerald, Endangerment, and Eating_**

It was 12 minutes later when Isadora woke up. She tearfully made her way to the phone and using her logic, she dialed 7-6-6-6-8.

Violet and Klaus, who brought along some books and were reading on the bed, were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Trap," said Sunny cautiously. The three of them looked at each other. But Klaus went up to the phone, making sure there were no string or electric wires to set a trap. He picked it up. "Hello?" he answered.

"Klaus, it's me Issy," said Isadora, on the urge of crying

Klaus sighed with relief. "What's wrong Issy? Is something wrong?"

Isadora burst into tears. "DUNCAN'S DEAD! HE FELL INTO THE BATHTUB FROM A TRAPEZE THING I THINK AND OUR BATHTUB IS VERY LARGE AND THE SLIDEABLE COVER TRAPPED HIM WITH NO WHERE TO GO AND HE DROWNED!" she cried and screamed at the same time.

"Oh no," said Klaus in alarm. That's horrible! Poor Duncan, should I call Quigley and tell him the news?"

"Yes!" she cried, and hung up. She threw herself onto the bed in despair.

"Duncan drowned from a trap," Klaus told his sisters. "The killer has set traps all over the place to kill us."

"No!" cried Violet. "What'll we do? We need to get out." She went to the door but found it was locked.

"Door locked?" asked Sunny in fear. Violet nodded.

"Let me call Quigley and Hector in Room 37," said Klaus and using his logic, he dialed 7-6-6-6-3-7 and told both of them the tragic news. He also told them their thought about the traps, and to watch out.

Hal was in Room 35, and was supposed to share his room with Bruce but because he died he couldn't share it with anybody. He then saw something next to the TV that was supposed to be hidden. It was a switch which said "Doors" above it, and he decided to press it, not knowing the consequences.

"Help!" yelled Esme from Room 31 on the 3rd floor, trying to turn the knob. "Help…oomph!" she said, as her door suddenly opened. She stumbled into a lion.

Quigley, who was testing a way to open the doors, suddenly fell forwards when the door opened. "I did it!" he thought out loud, but then looked down the hall at a gruesome sight. The lion had almost shredded Esme and her emerald garments, and was literally eating her to bits. Quigley stared at the site horrified and shocked at the fact that a lion had gotten into the hotel. The lion turned his head and looked at Quigley. Quigley froze.

The lion ran full force towards Quigley.

"Hector!" he screamed as he went back into the room. As he was closing the door, the lion was pushing against him, trying to get in. "Help me!" he cried, as the lion scratched through the door. The lion was overpowering Quigley in holding the door closed.

Hector appeared, shocked at first, but then helped Quigley by pushing against the lion, and he managed to get the door closed and locked. As the lion kept thumping against the door, they put objects in front of it to stop the lion. A few minutes later the lion seemed to give up.

Quigley slumped to the floor in exhaustion. "I don't know how the lion got here," he said, "But I do know that Esme is dead. She was eaten."

Hector's eyes widened. "Another death?" he asked. "The lion's behavior is showing the sign that the killer is using Amlain endangerment, like we used to do with the crows."

"But wait," said Quigley. "Duncan, Esme, Arthue Poe, and Bruce? It's like the alphabet, which is so strange."

"I think you're right," said Hector. "But I think it's a coincidence."

Mr. Remora was watching his Banana Program on the TV when he heard a roar in front of his door. "Hello?" he said, and went over to the door and opened it. One look at the lion made him shut the door in confusion.

"Holy Banana!" he gasped. "Was that a lion?"

Meanwhile, Hal decided to open his door, thinking that the switch had opened them. As he opened it, he saw the lion and bits of shred and blood in the hallway. He quickly closed it and turned off the switch, locking all the doors on the 3rd floor. "My gosh!" he exclaimed, not sure what had happened.

* * *

**Please review! There are a lot of possibilities for F, so don't predict and stuff. F is for...**


	6. F is for Frills

**Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them even more. This is F!**

**_F is for frills, frankfurters, and fire_**

Quigley called back the Baudelaires on the phone to tell them what happened.

"What? A lion killed Esme? But how? Not that I feel sorry, but---"

"No," said Quigley. "They're dying alphabetically, Arthur Poe, Bruce, someone, Duncan, and then Esme!"

"That can't be a coincidence!" cried Violet. "And F is next!"

"Fiona!" Quigley cried. "Or Fernald!"

"You call Fernald in Room 42, while I call Fiona in Room 43," said Klaus, taking over the phone. Klaus hung up and called Fiona's and Captain Widdershin's room.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Rang the phone, interrupting Captain Widdershins in his sleep. He drowsily made his way to the phone and picked it up. "Hellla?" he said.

"Is Fiona all right? Where is she?" asked Klaus worried.

Captain Widdershins turned his head and looked at the bathroom door where Fiona was.

"She's right next to me," he said. "Sheeeesh all right.

"Okay, just watch over her the whole time and make sure she's safe. The fact is that I think the killer is trying to kill her! Please keep her from anything!"

"I know, sugar plum," Captain Widdershins said and he hung up and fell asleep.

"Hello?" said Klaus. "Hello?" He tried to call again but no one answered.

"What happen?" said Sunny.

"Something is wrong with Captain Widdershins, like he's drunk or something. But he says that Fiona is fine," said Klaus. Suddenly the phone rang and Klaus picked it up.

"Fernald is completely fine as it seems," said Quigley. "But how about Frank Denouement?"

"Oh shoot, I forgot!" gasped Klaus.

Meanwhile, Frank Denouement was looking in the large wardrobe that contained different types of clothes, all of which had frills. Frills on kimonos, frills on army uniforms, frills on all the coats. "Interesting," he said to himself, and saw that his brother was too interested in a Banana Culinary Arts Program. He climbed into the wardrobe to see further (This is not the Chronicles of Narnia).

All of a sudden the wardrobe door shut closed, locking him in. "Ernest!" he yelled, but then saw something on the side of the wardrobe written in burn marks. He read what it said, trembling.

"Like a frankfurter in a roast, you're the roast" it read, as Frank froze in utter terror. The floor suddenly emitted flames like a row of small fountains.

Ernest smelled smoke coming from the wardrobe. "Frank?" he said cautiously. The wardrobe suddenly burned away and opened up, revealing Frank, roasted like a frankfurter. The flames stopped as the frilled clothes were burned to crisp, and so was Frank's entire body as he fell down and broke apart. Ernest was additionally stunned, but then the phone rang. He slowly picked it up.

"Hello," he said, too shocked to speak clearly.

"Is Frank all right?" Klaus asked.

"He was ina wardrobe and fire spurted out," Ernest said, still shocked.

"Oh…," was Klaus' reply. "I'm sorry that I called too late, very sorry. Please watch out for more stuff, the killer is killing people alphabetically! Next is G, then H, then I…it makes sense! But we can't escape because the doors are locked!"

"Sorry, I don't feel like talking," said Ernest wearily, and he hung up, too shocked over Frank's death.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I need at least two reviews to continue, which ismy hope.The next chapter will be made soon. G is for...**


	7. G is for Glitter

**Note: I made up this first name in this story which is not true. G is for...**

**_G is for glitter, guards, and gravel_**

"It's my entire fault!" cried Klaus. "Frank Denouement died!" He slammed the phone down, and looked at Sunny and Violet in misery.

"We can't hesitate," said Violet in a choked whisper. "It's G now." The three of them thought in panic of who started with G.

"Iedeekay," whispered Sunny, which was her way of having no answer. She crawled into Violet's lap.

"Is there anyone who starts with G?" asked Klaus into the phone to Isadora. "The killer will kill the next person who starts with the letter G!"

"I have no idea!" said Isadora. "But maybe the killer would skip G." Her voice stopped, just realizing something.

"I doubt that," whispered Klaus nervously, and he was right. On the third floor, there was Room 32, and the person in that room was Justice Strauss. Gwendolyn Strauss was just putting on her makeup to get ready for tomorrow's meeting.

"Absolute Blush Polish Makeup!" she exclaimed. "It's just perfect to wear for tomorrow. But I should get ready for bed by now." She then noticed a can on a side table which read "Glitteriest Glitter".

"What is this?" she said to herself, looking at it carefully. She picked it up and pushed the button, only to hear a strange beeping sound. A whole tile of the ceiling suddenly fell loose and missed Gwendolyn, but what came out of it was horrifying.

Pounds and gallons of sand gravel started coming out of the hole, making Justice Strauss scramble in fear to the side. The gravel started to form a small pile, then a small hill.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed in panic, as she went over to her door, only to find it locked. The gravel started to accumulate and covered the whole bed, then the floor. Justice Strauss gasped in horror as another tile of the ceiling fell, with gravel falling from it. The windows were blocked from the huge amounts of gravel, and a third tile fell with gravel pouring out. The gravel was up to Justice Strauss' knees as she screamed in panic.

The gravel was not coming from the upper floor in Fernald's room, but in a secret area in between the rooms. Fernald was awakened by the sound of cries and pouring sand.

"What is that?" he said out loud, and got to his feet and put his ear against the floor. The person below had stopped shouting, but the gravel continued. "Gravel," he said to himself. "I need to call Quigley now."

Charles was looking out his window enjoying the scenery, when he noticed the window next to him had broken with heaps of gravel emptying out. He looked at it for a second in deep confusion.

"What the heck?" he exclaimed, and he decided to give the other room a visit to see what was happening. But he stopped, as he saw something fall out of the window with the gravel. A body made its way to the window and emptied out, falling to the grounds below. Charles froze and gasped in fright, but realized something much worse. In the night, he could see that the guards were lying dead in a pile of blood. Charles let out a scream of terror.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! H is for...**


	8. H is for Helmet

**More people will die! More people will die! I don't consider this as a good thing, but we need a killer to make this story more interesting. But who will end up dead by the end of this chapter?**

**_H is for helmet, harpoon, and hook_**

Fernald told Quigley about the gravel sound from below, and Quigley decided to call the Baudelaires about it.

Meanwhile, Klaus and Isadora were talking on the phone.

"Geraldine Julienne?" wondered Klaus. "She might of died."

"But Justice Strauss' first name is Gwendolyn," remembered Isadora. "Who died? I'm---" but someone else called and got into their conversation.

"It's Quigley," said Quigley. "Look, Fernald said that below him, which would be Room 32, there were cries as gravel poured down below. Gravel is G!"

"Oh no!" whispered Isadora. "Quigley, that's Justice Strauss' room! She's dead!"

"We can't stop now," said Klaus. "H is next." The three of them thought quickly.

"H for Hector!" blurted Quigley, frightened. "Or Hal! We need to stop them from dying! I will watch over Hector and keep him safe, but does anyone know Hal's Room?"

There was a moment of silence, as Klaus suggested something. "Quigley, you'll watch over Hector, while Isadora and I will call random people, tell them our thoughts of the alphabet theme, and ask them if they know Hal's number." They all agreed and got to work.

But it was too late, as Hal sat on his bed and lost interest in lying down. He got up and looked at the interesting pictures on the walls, but noticed that there was a picture of an alphabet quilt being sewed by a person. The picture frame had been pulled down a bit, and revealed a secret position behind it. Hal pulleddown the picture, revealing an iron helmet hidden in a small space

"This is very odd," he said to himself, and picket up the helmet and put it upon his head. Suddenly, the sound of something going through the air was heard, as something clanged against the helmet, knocking Hal to the ground. It was a harpoon.

Luckily, Hal had his helmet on and was not killed from it. He stood up and took off his helmet, wondering how the harpoon had gotten shot. As he turned around, he saw a hook swinging towards him on string. The hook pierced through his chin and neck, as it went higher and higher by the machine it was connected to. There was a dead person hanging like a fish from the ceiling.

Everyone had been contacted about the alphabet theory of the killer, making everyone worried all over the hotel, as people were cautious and paranoid in their rooms.

Quigley picked up the phone, and this time Violet had called.

"Oh, hi Violet," said Quigley. "Did you get any results?"

"We contacted every person in this hotel about the theory, and Phil says that the guards outside are dead!" she cried.

"That can't be good!" replied Quigley shocked, keeping his eye on Hector to make sure he would be safe. "Did you get any answer from Room 35?"

Violet suddenly remembered. "No, we didn't," she said. "Why do you ask, and how did you know?"

"That's Hal's room," said Quigley quietly. "Isadora is next."

* * *

**Please review, I'm looking for two at least! I hope you're enjoying it so far! I is for...**


	9. I is for Ice

**Wowiee! I haven't updated this fic in five months (not estimated, but exactly 5 months). So after recollecting all my memories on this story and having my writing skills to have improved over the months, I can now start this again.**

_**I is for Ice, Icon, and Impale**_

Isadora was sitting down on her bed, not daring to enter or go near the bathroom where her brother was floating dead in the large tub. The phone rang, startling her.

"Hello?" she asked, picking it up.

"Isadora," said Quigley, his voice quivering. "This is hard to tell you, but you're next to die. The killer has set up a trap in your room."

"Oh no," Isadora gasped, her eyes gazing across the room. "No!"

"Hal has just died, and now it's I. You're the only person who starts with it."

"No," she said again, finding tears of terror forming in her eyes. "This can't be." She suddenly hung up, suddenly, and as Quigley tried calling her numerous times, but she wouldn't answer.

Isadora stood on top of her bed in fear, and then turned to a sudden sound coming from the open window. On the window sill was an ice box, with ice suddenly pouring into the container from a pipe above it. It had an icon of a bunny on it.

Gathering her courage, she made her way towards the icebox. The ice was filling the box and was already halfway full, as Isadora just looked at the ice. In panic, she tried to cover the pipe to avoid the ice to empty further, but the coldness of the chunks of ice made her pull away within half a minute. She tried shutting the window. The window had been mechanically stuck in its open position.

She backed away from the box as the ice overflowed the container, spilling all over the window sill and to the carpet, and outside the building. Worried and confused, she climbed back on top of her bed and hid behind the pillows in fear.

At last, the plastic container slipped off the window sill and plummeted down outside to the ground. The bunny icon on the box was a miniature machine in disguise, and it let out a long, sticky string just before the box had fallen, and Isadora saw it stick onto the carpet of her floor. As the box fell over the sill, the carpet was brought with it.

The entire room was full of tumbling around as the entire carpet flooring was being pulled out. The cabinets shattered as it fell over, the TV collapsed against the floor, and one of the beds in the hotel room was flipped over as the carpet was pulled out the window. Isadora shrieked and grabbed into the bed post of her bed which was pulled towards the window, as the carpet was being pulled out of the room by a tiny, strong string of substance. What she saw next as she still was being pulled around made her as pale as vanilla ice cream.

Revealed beneath the carpet flooring was a Styrofoam boarding, but below it as she could see with the light were small spikes, each one thicker than a clump of nails and as long as a foot. Her eyes widened in horror, and she screamed as she saw the chairs and the overturned other bed with spikes impaled from below them all around her.

She grabbed onto her bed as it continued being pulled by the carpet, and she looked down for a split second and realized that the bed she was on had been screwed tightly to the carpet for a purpose. As the entire carpet was nearly out the window, her bed moved up to a thirty degree angle as it was too big to fit through. Isadora screamed as the grabbed onto the bed post above her, as the bed was laid vertically against the wall, with the last bit of carpet attached behind it hanging out of the window. If she were to let go, she would fall against the long, sharp spikes. She grabbed on, with fright running through her body.

The luck vanished. The carpet flooring disconnected from the bed as the entire carpet fell out the window. The bed fell backwards with Isadora grabbing onto the bed post behind it and fell flat against the thin Styrofoam flooring and through, into the deadly spikes. The bed pushed Isadora down into the spikes, and Isadora's body was impaled by thirteen spikes simultaneously, three of them piecing through her head and four of them severing her right arm off in a jagged way. Blood oozed out from under the overturned bed.

"Damn…damn…LION!" Hector nearly yelled as he pushed his back against the door. The lion's continuing thuds pounded against the locked door to the entrance of Room 37. Quigley slumped against the other side of the room wall as he hung up the phone.

"Where's Isadora?" he sighed miserably. "Her phone line was disconnected."

"Don't worry Quigley, OOMPH!" said Hector in his most reassuring voice. "She knew she was next. She's most likely…ARGHH! Safe!" Hector kicked against the door, and the thudding noises stopped.

"I guess you're right," said Quigley, his hopes rising in an optimistic and slightly hopeful way.

Hugo stood by his door with his toothbrush and strands of wires in his hands. He knew, as a former locksmith, the best techniques on opening a locked door.

"Come on Hugo, you better hurry," said Kevin in a voice of frustration. "We need to get out."

"You should have used the bathroom before we entered here," said Hugo, sticking his toothbrush behind the edges of the door. "It's too bad there's none in this small room.

Vice Principal Nero in Room 17 repeatedly flicked the channel button of the remote control. "These lousy televisions!" he complained under his breath. "Let me see the Violin Concert already!" He threw down the remote to the floor, breaking it to small pieces.

Sunny Baudelaire cradled into Klaus' arms as she looked at Violet, panicked and worried as she tried dialing Isadora's room over and over again, numerous countless times. Her sister seemed to look like a robot, picking up the phone, dialing, listening, and putting it down. Her face was full of pain and anxiety.

"Scared," Sunny managed to whisper in a small voice. Klaus was thinking of saying something back to reassure her, but he discovered that he was feeling the same way as his little sister.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hoped you liked it, and I will make the next letter when I can. J is for…**


End file.
